After The Hive
by Giles Fison
Summary: My deepest apologies to everyone who enjoyed what I had written, the reason I failed to continue updates is two reasons, one college and University work took priority, two the computer with the follow up chapters broke on me so they are lost forever.
1. Where the movie ended

Racoon City 1730. Alice had just upholstered the shotgun out of the police car. The city was a mess. How long was I in there? How did this happen? Why?  
  
Alice slowly walked the streets keeping her ears peeled for any sound. Alice knew that the monsters of the Hive are now lurking the streets. It was still day and Alice thought best that she find shelter before nightfall.  
  
Alice turned her head and saw a gun shop. Alice saw the windows were smashed and there was blood on the broken glass. Alice turned and entered the shop. Inside was a complete mess, there were used bullets on the floor and bloodstains. Alice saw there were no guns on the shelves. "Shit." Alice said aloud.  
  
Alice looked under the counter and to her relief, there were Shotgun Shells. "Thank you god." Alice grabbed a handful and put them on the counter. She pulled out handfuls by handfuls. Then she realised that there were no pockets on her to store them. Alice franticly looked around the shop. Anything would do, a store bag would do at the moment.  
  
Then she saw a corpse on the floor, a middle aged man bitten to death. His shirt was completely covered in blood and he was holding a Magnum handgun. Alice looked down and saw a belt around on him with pockets on them for storing ammunition. Alice felt her heart pump with relief. She just had to take it off first. Alice slowly went down to her knees and turned the man over on his back. She tried not to look at the mans eyes as that would distract her from this already difficult job. Alice began to undo the belt buckle; Alice did this very slowly. Alice undid the buckle, then grabbed a knife from the shelf and cut in to his pants so the belt would come right off.  
  
Then the man shot up screaming, a zombie. Alice quickly shoved the knife right though his skull and watched him go back down. It took a while for Alive to start breathing at a normal rate. She should have expected that.  
  
Alice then pulled the belt away and put on. She then opened one of the pockets and put all the shells in. Alice then got out of the store. And walked down the street.  
  
Tom was sitting in his apartment looking though the small gap on his boarded up windows. He was the night look out. Tom owned this apartment building, he let survivors from the streets stay here while waiting for a rescue. All of them get medical treatment and shelter. Tom was a very paranoid man, luckily he kept a lot of tinned food and stuff just in case the end of the world was around the corner.  
  
Tom over the past few days had seen things that could turn your shit white. He was so scared but he was well-intentioned letting all these people stay. His hands were so sweaty from hugging that shotgun for so long.  
  
Unfortunately, the only means of escape was Tom's two-seated convertible in the down stairs Garage. None of the others knew, as a riot would over rule them and they would all die. Tom watched as one of those skinless creatures on all fours ate a fresh corpse on the street. Tom had his shotgun at the ready just in case it decided to attack the building.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Tom turned to see William. "Jesus William, don't do that."  
  
"Sorry, what are you doing?"  
  
Tom turned back to see the creature had gone. "Shit, it's gone."  
  
"What's gone?" William asked.  
  
"One of those four legged things with no skin."  
  
William pulled a chair and sat next to Tom. "It won't come back, it's hunting. If only I knew that my employer was doing these experiments, I would have left years ago."  
  
Tom relaxed a little, talking about it did help Tom a bit. "What was your job there William?"  
  
"I worked in the chemical labs, I was working my way up to the top as well. Pity such a thing happened."  
  
"So you were known as Dr." Tom didn't know how to finish that. He never asked William for his last name.  
  
"Birkin, Dr. William Birkin. My wife and daughter are somewhere out there." Tom turned now; he needed anything to get his mind off the monsters and Zombies.  
  
"Do you think there dead?"  
  
"No. Sherry is too cleaver to get killed by mindless zombies and my wife is in a safe location."  
  
"Yeah, well. I hope your right pal, I really do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yeah you should have seen what went by the building a couple of hours ago." William turned in curiosity. "What?"  
  
"Ok, this isn't a joke. I saw this huge, maybe 7 1/2 feet tall monster. He was wearing."  
  
"It had clothing on?"  
  
"Yeah, leather, he had a scar going down one side of his face and a huge purple vein coming out of his right shoulder."  
  
William got up. "Where are you going?" Tom asked.  
  
"Bathroom." William replied.  
  
Tom carried on looking out the window, it was nearly dark. And Tom knew it was going to be a long night.  
  
William went back to his room. "Stupid assholes. The Nemesis shouldn't have been realised yet."  
  
William sat next to his bed. William always talked to himself when nervous or happy. Some would call it a sign of insanity, William called it power. It was power that he spoke to himself with out the embarrassment.  
  
"The STARS team should be in for a surprise though, a big deadly surprise." William said to himself. 


	2. The STARS Team

Alice had just entered the Racoon Gap clothes store. Alice had no intention of carrying on wearing these hospital clothes while trying to escape. With all the broken glass on the streets, she needed some kind of footwear. Alice went to women's wear and instantly saw lingerie, which wasn't what she needed right now.  
  
Alice found shirts, jackets, pants and foot wear. It amazed Alice that there appeared to be no damage in this store or any corpses. The store must have been closed during the incident.  
  
Alice grabbed some leather pants, a leather jacket and a black T-shirt. She got changed in the changing room and put the hospital clothes to one side. She managed to find some black boots, the same kind she wore in the Hive.  
  
She strapped her belt back on and picked up her shotgun, Alice was about to leave when she heard the main store door open and slam.  
  
Alice kneeled down aiming her hot gun at the ready, the women's department was up the escalator, and she could hear someone franticly running around the store. Alice relaxed a little knowing it couldn't possibly be a zombie.  
  
Alice's heart leaped as she heard some thing running up the escalator, a head came into view, dark brown hair, and then a face. It was human. "Freeze." Alice shouted aiming the shotgun.  
  
The man stopped at the top of the escalator. He was wearing a yellow sleeve less jacket and was wearing green army pants and army boots. He was holding a Beretta. He looked like he was shitting himself, he had a series of cuts on his arms. "Oh god, a survivor." Said the man.  
  
Alice got to her feet and unarmed the shotgun. "Who are you? And what happened here?" Alice asked the man.  
  
The man relaxed a little, he calmed down a little. He took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just a little shaken. The RPD wasn't trained for this."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'm Brad Vickers, I'm with the RPD's S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team." Brad told Alice.  
  
"I'm Alice, I used to work for Umbrella. What happened?"  
  
Brad sat down on the floor. "The S.T.A.R.S. bravo team were sent to a mansion on the outskirts of the city, the mansion was reported to be empty, then we lost contact with them. So Alpha team were sent in, there was the mansion with a train in the basement. The train led to a underground lab called the."  
  
"Hive, I used to live in the mansion."  
  
"So, you are the dead security operative."  
  
Alice was confused. "Dead?"  
  
"We were told both were operatives were killed, they only found one in the Hive, a male named Spence." Brad took a deep breath. "Before they were sent, some Umbrella scientists were sent to re-open the Hive, but they went missing."  
  
"Yeah but, why were the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad sent?"  
  
"They had a inside man, the leader of S.T.A.R.S. named Albert Wesker."  
  
Alice heard that name, she often saw him enter the mansion to enter the Hive. "What happened to him?"  
  
"There were only six survivors, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, me and unfortunately Wesker. He managed to release a monster codename, Tyrant. Then he escaped by stealing the train. We managed to destroy the Tyrant and they managed to escape through the air ducks, then I picked them up in the helicopter."  
  
A security door then burst open and a zombie in a suit came through growling. The smell of rotting flesh was unbearable. "SHIT." Brad shouted.  
  
Alice instantly pulled the shotgun out and fired a shot at the gut, Brad fired his Baretta.  
  
"Aim for the head." Alice told Brad but he wasn't listening as the zombie moved closer to Brad. Alice then fired the gun straight at the Zombies head and it exploded. The headless corpse fell to the ground.  
  
"The head is the weakness, aim for the head." Alice told Brad.  
  
Brad breathed heavily to calm himself down. "OK, the head, right. But what about the others?"  
  
Alice seemed really confused. "What others?" Alice asked Brad.  
  
Brad seemed more worried and scared. "You don't know?"  
  
"No, what other's." Brad was about to speak and there was a loud growl from outside. "Shit, oh shit he's found me."  
  
Alice stopped Brad leaving by grabbing his arm. "Who's found you?"  
  
"Let me go or I die, he is after S.T.A.R.S. members, let me go."  
  
Brad released himself and ran for the fire exit and slammed the door. Alice ran for the escalator and looked out the front door, nothing there at all. Alice got a horrible thought that Brad ran straight into what he was running from.  
  
Alice decided to go out the back as well and try to catch up with Brad, maybe check out the S.T.A.R.S. office at the RPD building, and check out some diaries if there is any there.  
  
Alice went out the building and made her way to the station.  
  
William was still in the apartment building; he had his case under his bed. William managed to steal it form Umbrella before the outbreak. William would never let it leave his possession, he created it, and it belonged to him. The only people that could stop him are the S.T.A.R.S. team. But the Nemesis should stop them. He had to leave Racoon City, Umbrella is surly looking for him, and maybe a manhunt has already begun.  
  
Alice had just killed some dogs, she had enough experience with these things in the Hive. Luckily she found some more shotgun shells next to a eaten corpse, Alice broke its neck before it rose up.  
  
Alice found the main gate to the RPD, Alice had a few encounters with zombies on the way, nothing she couldn't handle. Alice heard a gate open and close behind her. "Brad?" Alice said while turning around.  
  
It wasn't Brad, it was a women in a tight blue tube top and a black mini skirt. She was the same height and build as Alice, but with short brown hair and a Machine Gun.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked the women.  
  
"I'm Alice, who are you?" Alice asked back.  
  
"Jill." The women answered.  
  
"Valentine, Jill Valentine of the RPD's S.T.A.R.S. Team?" Alice asked. She remembered Brad mentioning Jill in the list of survivors.  
  
Jill looked at Alice in a confused way, wondering how Alice knew who she was. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I used to be the security operative in the Hive entrance, Brad told me S.T.A.R.S. were sent in to the Hive."  
  
"Brad's alive?" Jill asked Alice.  
  
"Yes, I spoke to him ten minutes ago, he ran off when he heard something." Alice told Jill.  
  
Jill relaxed and walked over to Alice. "Wouldn't surprise me, if he heard a pin drop he would shit his pants and run for China. Nice to meet you Alice, I assume your not loyal to Umbrella?"  
  
"No, I tried to expose them."  
  
Jill held out her hand and Alice shook it. "You heading to the RPD building?" "Yes, hoping to see more S.T.A.R.S. team members there."  
  
They both walked toward the gate, they saw a fire hydrant spraying water everywhere. They opened the gate and walked through. The RPD building looked undamaged from the front, it didn't really look like a police station either. They both heard the gate open again. They both turned to see Brad who looked wounded and was struggling to breath and walk. "Jill, Alice."  
  
"Brad." Jill called to Brad.  
  
"We got a." Then a huge monster jumped over the wall and landed in front of Brad. It growled the same growl Alice heard outside the Gap store. Brad screamed and ran for cover, he didn't do a good job as he ran and put his back to a wall. Alice and Jill stepped back. It started to walk towards Brad. "Jill, Alice Help!" Brad called but they froze on the spot.  
  
It picked brad up by the neck. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brad screamed. The monster then put its hand up to Brads mouth and a long purple worm thing went right through Brad's mouth and came out on the back of Brad's neck. Alice and Jill both heard Brad gurgling and the monster chucked Brad about ten feet away from it. Alice for the first time saw its face, it had a long stitched up scar running down the right side of its face, one good eye and a lip less mouth, and it was a hole showing only its teeth. It was around 8-feet tall with a long purple vain coming out of its arm.  
  
Jill walked forwards towards Brad's body. "Brad?"  
  
Alice walked up to Jill. "He's gone."  
  
"STARS." The monster said and started to walk towards Jill. The monster then saw Alice. "ALICE."  
  
"Oh shit." Alice said.  
  
Jill suddenly fired everything she had on the monster; her machine gun was dropping used bullet chambers by the millisecond. They only slowed it down.  
  
Alice then fired Shotgun rounds at it chest but it did nothing at all. It simply walked forwards, it then whacked Jill across the face which sent Jill flying towards the ground. Jill seemed disorientated and couldn't get up. The monster walked toward her and picked her up by the neck and lifted her up. The purple worm once again came out of its hand.  
  
Alice then fired a shot right at its head. The monster dropped Jill and stepped backwards a few paces.  
  
Alice ran towards Jill, Alice went to one knee and tried to help her up. "Are you ok?" Alice asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Jill replied. Alice suddenly noticed the monster had got over the shot to the head, which the bullet simply bounced off its head. "Come on, let's get inside now." Alice said to Jill. They both got up and ran for the door, the monster ran towards them but Jill and Alice both ducked the punch thrown at them and ran inside. Alice slammed the door and they both relaxed with their backs to the door.  
  
"What in the fuck was that?" Jill asked Alice.  
  
Alice was about to answer with "How the fuck should I know?" when the door suddenly sent them flying down the small flight of stairs. The door didn't open, it just kept getting hit by the monster who was trying to open the door. "Man, this son of a bitch doesn't quit." Alice said to Jill.  
  
Jill grabbed Alice and ran for a door along the main hall, it was a single door, they passed a double door and went for the single door. Jill opened it and they both ran in to an office. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to be in their when it bursts through the door." Jill said to Alice.  
  
Alice turned to look into the office, her heart fell. "I wish I stayed away from here." Jill turned to se it looked no better in the office than outside in the streets. There were bloodstains every where, a couple of corpses and stains where bodies should have been but were now walking towards them. Jill open fire with her machine gun, she knew to aim for the heads. There were only three of them, they went down easily.  
  
"You know what Alice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I think we are fucked if we don't leave the city."  
  
"Well, I'm hoping that thing doesn't make its way in here."  
  
They both searched to office for any kind of ammunition, then they heard what they didn't want to hear, the main door the RPD building open and close. 


End file.
